Le diable arrive toujours à ses fins
by Grand Manitou
Summary: La luxure, un des sept péchés capitaux, il était donc voué à l'Enfer ? Non, il y était déjà, avec le diable en personne. Yaoi


****Disclamer : ****Yusuke Murata et Riichiro Inagaki

**Characters/Pairings:** Sena, les frères Ha-ha, Kurita et Hiruma ~

**Rating:** M, remerciez donc le franc parler et l'imagination de Ju-kun, ainsi que la perversité d'Hiruma (tiens, pour une fois que son langage est correct à celui là !)

**Summary:** La luxure, un des sept péchés capitaux, il était donc voué à l'Enfer ? Non, il y était déjà, avec le diable en personne

**Notes: **Merci de nouveau à Kivivera =D

**Notes Bis: **N'oubliez pas de lire mes petits (1) et (2) =D

Bonne lecture =)

OoOoOoOoO

Pourquoi ?

Bordel mais pourquoi il a fallu que j'accepte de jouer pour ce démon ?

Qu'est ce qui m'a pris ?

Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que Taki quand même, si ?

Non. Je me rappelle.

Je suis là à cause d'une ordure.

Un enfoiré qui a des photos de nous à poil.

Je suis maudit !

Quel connard.

On est sur le terrain, à cause de ce salaud.

Un match. Encore.

On est censé être lineman.

Face à des armoires à glace.

Aussi haut que large.

Contre nous, simples gringalets, qui ne savent que se battre à coups de poings et de battes. Et seulement sur des petits mioches.

Contraste frappant.

Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser.

OoOoOoOoO

Une porte claque, ouverte violemment par le pied d'Hiruma, arme à la main, tirant partout où il peut (même où il ne peut pas d'ailleurs).

« - Fuckin' frères Ha-Ha ! »

Bordel, on a fait quoi encore ?

« - C'était quoi ce match ?

- Quoi le match ? réponds-je

- Teme ! On a faillit le perdre à cause de vous !

- Ha ?

- Ha ?

- HA ? »

Une petite tête fait son apparition dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Sena, ou plus communément appeler Eyeshield 21.

« - Hi…Hiruma-kun, je ne trouve pas qu'ils aient mal joué…

- Fuckin' nabot ! J't'ai rien demandé ! »

Il tire en l'air et donne des coups de pieds aux fesses à Sena pour qu'il sorte.

Puis il referme la porte, en la claquant brutalement à nouveau –avec son pied, évidement.

Il s'assoit, sérieux, les jambes écartées.

L'arme posée entre ces dernières.

Mauvais signe.

Il nous regarde, un par un, coudes posés sur ses cuisses, doigts fins entrelacés. Une bulle rose de son chewing gum sans sucre éclate.

« - Ecoutez, Fuckin' bons à rien »

Une atmosphère pesante s'installe.

« - Je vous laisse le choix. Soit vous restez des déchets toute votre vie, soit vous devenez enfin quelqu'un »

Cette foutue ambiance ne semblait pas vouloir partir.

« - Alors ? »

Mes deux meilleurs amis me regardent, interrogatifs et indécis.

Je réfléchis.

Il n'a pas tort.

Je ne veux pas rester un déchet.

Je veux prouver à mon père que je peux être quelqu'un. Que nous pouvons faire quelque chose de notre vie.

Je veux le prouver au monde entier. A la Terre entière !

Aux journaux, aux fans, aux autres joueurs !

Nous sommes forts ! Nous ne sommes pas des bons à rien, comme le dise les gens. Nous valons quelque chose !

Nous n'avons rien à perdre. Plus rien.

On ne peut pas tomber plus bas.

Nous ne baisserons pas les bras.

Je ne veux pas.

Mes lèvres s'entrouvrent doucement, j'inspire un grand coup, résigné :

« -Ok »

Je soupire. Il a encore gagné.

Ouais, on va continuer de jouer.

Pour prouver ce qu'on a dans l'bide.

Espèce de manipulateur, qui sait trouver les mots justes et appuyer là où ça fait mal.

Arborant un sourire diabolique, il se lève, prend son arme.

Il s'avance et se place en face de moi, dos à mes camarades.

Hiruma pose sa main longiligne sur mon épaule et articule pour que je sois le seul à le voir : Merci.

Ce mot. Je suis le seul, le seul à l'avoir entendu.

Il s'en va et me laisse, choqué, me laissant à peine le temps d'entendre son rire diabolique et une bulle de chewing gum éclater.

oOoOoOoOoO

« - Jumonji ! »

Je me retourne. C'est la voix du démon.

Il a quoi ?

Il marche tranquillement vers moi, mains dans ses poches, et s'arrête à quelques pas.

Une bulle éclate.

« - Motive tes Fuckin' gars »

Et il repart. Gentiment.

…

Gentiment !

Depuis quand j'attribue ce mot à cette personne diabolique, manipulatrice ? A l'enfant du diable ! A moins que ce ne soit vraiment le diable en personne –ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas !

C'est complètement insensé de penser ça de lui !

…

Mais ce jour, où il m'a dit merci.

C'est pas un mot gentil ça ? C'est un remerciement non ? Un remerciement c'est gentil !

Même s'il ne me l'a pas dit. Bon, articuler.

Mais c'est déjà beaucoup.

C'est même trop.

Beaucoup trop.

Et depuis ce jour-là

Il est presque gentil avec moi !

Gentil ! (Dans la mesure où il ne me tire plus dessus)

Mais je pense que c'est parce que j'ai continué dans son équipe. Que je n'ai pas abandonné.

Ca doit être ça. Il m'aime bien pour ça.

Il aime bien les combattants.

…

Mais Hiruma n'aime personne !

Bordel ! J'ai mal à la tête ! Je pense trop !

C'est à cause de cet enfoiré de stratège.

Saleté d'Hiruma.

OoOoOoOoO

Ses cheveux blonds et doux caressant mon visage, me chatouillant le nez et les joues, accélérant ma respiration.

Son parfum viril et musqué chatouillant mes narines, emplissant mes poumons, s'insérant dans tous les pores de ma peau.

Ses yeux bleus me scrutant avec envie, avec désir, une lueur de moquerie et un sourire diabolique sur son visage.

Et moi, complètement à sa merci.

Ses lèvres charnues attaquant mon cou avec délectation, me déposant mille baisers brûlants et ensorcelés.

Ses dents pointues mordant mon oreille, sa langue redessinant mon pavillon et happant mon lobe.

Ses mains frôlant chaque partie de mon corps avec passion, me griffant les clavicules, puis le torse, et descendant toujours plus bas, m'arrachant des frissons le long de mon échine.

Nos érections se frottant violemment l'une contre l'autre.

Sa main, descendant encore, et un long doigt se faufilant à l'intérieur de mon nombril.

Mes gémissements, agrandissant son sourire sadique. Sa langue passant sur ma joue gauche, prolongeant ma cicatrice.

Sa main fine prenant brutalement mon sexe gonflé en main.

Un cri de pur plaisir.

Je crie son nom.

- (1)

Je me réveille en sursaut dans mon lit.

Les gouttes de sueur perlant sur mon torse nu.

Mon souffle haletant, ma respiration saccadée emplissant la pièce.

Accompagnés de mon boxer tendu à l'extrême.

Je passe ma main sur mon visage, choqué.

C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Fantasmé sur Hiruma !

Je ne suis pas gay !

Je nie ces affirmations, mettant cela sur le compte de l'adolescence.

Pourtant, mon sang afflue dans mon bas du ventre et me rappelle bien vite la présence de mon érection plus que naissante.

Résigné, je glisse ma main droite dans mon boxer, trouvant l'objet de ma honte et de ma frustration.

Je le frôle, lentement, doucement. Le caresse dans le sens de la longueur, essayant de m'exciter davantage pour en finir au plus vite.

Puis, mes caresses se font plus osées, avant que finalement, je ne l'empoigne pour m'imposer de brutaux va et vient.

Ma brusquerie me faisant autant de mal que de bien.

Dans mon moment d'extase, je n'arrive pas à ne pas penser à lui. A ce rêve, à cette personne.

Hiruma hante mes esprits. La pièce remplie de murmures et de soupirs de son nom interdit.

Les fragments de ma honte se déversant dans mon esprit pendant que je repense au bien-être que j'ai vécu quelques moments plus tôt.

Je me surprends même à repenser à ses mains sur moi, à sa voix virile me chuchotant des obscénités, me murmurant mon prénom avec sensualité, nos corps en parfaite synchronisation, s'appelant l'un à l'autre.

Manquant d'air, allongé dans mon lit, j'arque le dos et éjacule, criant le prénom de ce salaud de Yoichi (et sachant pertinemment que ma vie était dès à présent comptée) laissant avec ma semence s'en aller ma frustration et –il faut bien l'avouer- mon plaisir malsain.

Comment suis-je arrivé à ce stade là ? Me masturbant en pensant à Lui ?

Depuis quand ma haine s'est-elle transformée en désir ?

Je ne pourrais plus jamais regarder Hiruma dans les yeux.

OoOoOoOoO

J'approche du lycée, la tête basse.

Bordel. Dans quelle merde je me suis encore foutu ?

En cours, Kurita vient nous prévenir qu'il y a entraînement.

Merde.

Nous avançons sur le terrain. Tout est déjà installé.

Pas d'Hiruma en vu.

Ya-Ha ! (2)

Je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines

...

Après un entraînement plus que fatiguant, j'allais finir de m'habiller et essayer de rattraper mes amis déjà sortis du vestiaire. Dos à la porte, allant mettre mon t-shirt, j'entends une voix déclarer :

« - Alors, c'était bien hier ? »

Mon cœur bat la chamade.

Cette voix sensuelle.

C'est Lui.

Comment as t-il su ?

Comment ?

Mon corps se met à trembler.

Je n'ose pas me retourner.

Ce n'est pas possible. Il ne sait pas ! Comment le saurait-il ?

Détends-toi Jumonji ! Il ne sait strictement rien. Tu ne vas pas finir castré. Tu n'as rien dit, rien fait. Tu n'as pas fantasmé sur lui, tu n'as pas crié « YOICHIII ! » comme une catin, tu n'es absolument pas gay et d'ailleurs, tu ne penses même pas à recommencer cette petite séance ce soi…Hum !

Mes pensées sont soudainement interrompues par son doigt dans mon cou, passant lentement sur mes clavicules, puis mes épaules, longeant mes omoplates, creusant ma colonne vertébrale, retraçant tous mes muscles dorsaux, usant de temps en temps de son ongle sur ma peau frissonnante. Lentement, sensuellement, diablement.

Un gémissement m'échappe devant cette délicieuse torture.

Brutalement, il plaque sa main sur mon ventre et m'amène à lui.

Son torse contre mon dos.

Il me caresse le ventre et me murmure :

« - Depuis quand dis-tu, ou plutôt cries-tu, mon prénom à tout va, Fuckin' blondinet ? »

Il enfouit son doigt dans mon nombril.

Je retiens difficilement un autre couinement.

« - Je ne te l'ai pas autorisé »

J'ai chaud. Je sens des gouttes de sueur perlées sur mon corps qui me rappelle ma séance solitaire de cette nuit.

Je frissonne un peu plus, voulant goûter d'avantage à mon fantasme méphistophélique.

Il goûte à ma peau, léchant mon cou dans toute sa longueur jusqu'à mon oreille et me murmure d'une voix basse et chaude :

« - Tu m'as donné des idées. Beaucoup d'idées. »

Il remonte jusqu'à mes tétons, toujours avec cette lenteur exagérée, il les pince sans douceur, provoquant une douleur me parcourant telle un courant électrique qui me paralyse complètement.

Une bosse se forme au niveau de mon entrejambe.

Mes jambes tremblent, et je dois m'appuyer un peu plus contre son corps chaud pour ne pas tomber, la tête posée sur son épaule, mon cou offert et attendant désespérément un peu d'attention.

Mon souffle est déjà harassé par si peu de plaisir.

« - C'est quand tu veux. »

Il me dépose un suçon dans le cou, me lèche l'oreille et part, me laissant dans un état lamentable.

Un état de pure soumission.

Un état de pure envie.

Dans une merde totale.

OoOoOoOoO

Il rigole. Diaboliquement.

Il avait enfin trouvé sa victime.

Ce petit Jumonji était merveilleusement excitant.

Parfait.

Il se dit alors que c'était un coup de génie d'avoir installer une caméra dans sa chambre.

Un vrai coup de génie.

oOoOoOoOoO

(1) Ce petit tiret, seul au monde, est en fait le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour faire un paragraphe ! Je ne pouvais pas vous coller ces deux parties l'une après l'autre, et je ne pouvais décemment pas vous les séparer avec des bubulles (bon, ok c'est juste la même lettre en majuscule et minuscule, mais laissez moi rêver !), et pour des soucis d'esthétique et de compréhension, je ne vous mets pas de petits traits partout. C'était juste un cas d'extrême urgence =)

(2) Et oui, Jumonji est déjà dans la folie du fameux cri de guerre 8D


End file.
